El maestro del herrero
by Suki Limonada
Summary: Las debilidades de una persona eran las que lo volvían más fuerte, pensaba Maito Gai fervientemente. [One-Shot]


**Disclaimer: **La serie _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Historia sin fines de lucro.  
No se permite la copia o distribución de este material.

**Importante: **Este fic participa en el reto Freses Épicas del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

«Todos somos genios, pero si juzgas a un pez por su capacidad de trepar árboles, vivirá toda su vida pensando que es un inútil», por Albert Einstein.

Albert Einstein fue un físico alemán, autor de las teorías generales y restringidas de la relatividad, así como de las hipótesis sobre la naturaleza corpuscular de la luz. Desde pequeño se notó su gran genio, aprendiendo matemáticas fácilmente, tanto así que a sus doce años ya conocía la geometría de Euclides.

Einstein era una persona pacífica, pero se le conoce como «El padre de la bomba». También se le conoce por la ecuación E = mc² (Energía igual a la masa por la constante de la velocidad de la luz al cuadrado). Ganó el Premio Novel de Física en 1921, por sus trabajos sobre el movimiento browniano y su interpretación del efecto fotoeléctrico.

Y… no tiene mucha importancia, pero se casó dos veces, y su segunda esposa fue su prima, Elsa. Fin.

* * *

**El maestro del herrero**

.

_by Suki Limonada_

.

Las debilidades de una persona eran las que lo volvían más fuerte, pensaba Maito Gai fervientemente. Sus años de experiencia le habían otorgado la capacidad de ver más allá de la apariencia de un ser; ver más allá de lo que no puede hacer, o de lo que sí. A pesar de que no era muy inteligente (comparado a otros ninjas), sabía ver en el corazón de las personas, traspasar su alma, y era una habilidad de la que no presumía, pero de la que estaba orgulloso.

También había visto muchas cosas. A lo largo de su vida, vio salir y entrar académicos para convertirse en ninjas. Vio morir a algunos desafortunados que apenas habían empezado por esos senderos, y conoció a viejos que esperaban, apacibles, su turno. Vio surgir talentos inalcanzables, como también fracasos que no se podían hundir más en su miseria.

Maito recordaba a cada una de las personas que había conocido, y con más intensidad a sus compañeros y alumnos. Y en su corazón reinaba un grupo en específico, conformado por los mejores talentos que tuvo el placer de enseñar, cada uno tan distinto, con su propia esencia, tan amenos entre sí que parecían haber nacido para estar juntos.

_Los uno__*_, formado por Neji Hyuuga, Tenten y Rock Lee. Uno más afortunado que el otro, y la que era una balanza de habilidades. No era un equipo perfecto, por supuesto. Pero de manera milagrosa, todos se entendían, se apoyaban, siempre a su manera. Aunque no fue así al principio. Maito también pensaba que las cosas se tenían que ganar, que para que fuesen especiales tenía que haber esfuerzo en ellas. Él no vivía de utópicos.

No había tenido tantos problemas con los primeros; de hecho, los dos demostraron tener habilidades que, bien practicadas, los llevarían a la gloria. Neji tenía la ventaja de su clan, tenía una técnica muy poderosa y eficaz contra los enemigos. Tenten iría a ser una de las mejores maestras de armas, sino la mejor, sólo habría que pulir sus ataques. Pero Rock Lee… Lee estaba en la ruina.

.

_❝ el mundo está lleno de situaciones inciertas_.❞

_._

Maito sonrió mientras cruzaba la estancia de su hogar y se dirigía a la cocina, a servirse un poco de té. Pensar en Lee era como pensar en su propio hijo, él era heredero de su conocimiento, de todo lo que poseía en vida. Recordaba con detalles cuando lo nombraron como su profesor, cuando se dio cuenta de sus pocas habilidades. No era bueno en nada, y se preguntaba muy seguido cómo alguien que no sabía de jutsus había aprobado los primeros años de la academia.

Recordó la primera lección que le había dado. Neji estaba insoportable desde que iniciaron los entrenamientos, no se explicaba cómo, un genio como él, estaba en el mismo equipo que un «bueno para nada». Y Lee estaba herido, no podía competir contra Neji, no podía hacer nada para defenderse. No tenía ningún talento, pero su voluntad era más fuerte que la de ningún otro de su generación, y no se daba por vencido, a pesar de todas las palabras hirientes. Así que seguía entrenando, con tal energía y pasión, que hicieron que Maito se reflejara en el niño. Pero pasaron las horas, y luego los días, y Lee no conseguía ningún avance. Seguía sin poder realizar algún jutsu, seguía sin lograr algo de las posiciones de manos. Estaba frustrado.

—Deja de intentar eso. No es para ti. —Le dijo una vez que estuvieron solos. Lee se quedaba hasta tarde practicando, durante horas en las que no tenía por qué hacerlo. La mirada de Maito era dura, pero Lee seguía demostrando una determinación admirable.

—Maestro… —, pronunció, de manera apenas audible. No tenía que decir más, la pregunta se hacía sola. _¿Entonces qué es para mí…?_

Maito sonrió. Posó una de sus grandes manos sobre el hombro derecho del joven. _Demos un paseo_, dijo, y caminaron por la aldea. Pasaron por calles transitadas, en donde Maito saludaba a algunos con alegría, y le decía a Lee que se fijara bien en lo que hacían las personas.

—Quiero que encuentres la semejanza entre ellas —, pidió. Y Lee lo intentaba, pero todos hacían cosas distintas. Algunas señoras vendían, otras iban de compras; algunos niños jugaban, y había hombres que movían productos pesados de un lugar a otro, y otros que preparaban alimentos para sus puestos de comida. Estaban en el centro de la aldea, en donde todos se conglomeraban. Sólo sabía que nadie de ahí era ninja. ¿Qué clase de mensaje intentaba darle su maestro?

—No… no la encuentro, maestro. —Estaba asustado. ¿Maito lo iba a sacar del equipo? ¿Le diría que no sirve como ninja y que mejor se olvidase de su sueño, tal y como le habían dicho los demás? Sintió un poco de nauseas, y de repente los ruidos que hacía la gente se volvían insoportables. Creyó que sus piernas empezarían a temblar.

—De acuerdo. Vayamos a otro lugar.

Lee asintió. Caminaba al lado de Maito, un poco más atrás. Veía su gran espalda, veía cómo su traje verde enmarcaba sus músculos. Sintió envidia. Se preguntó si alguna vez él se vería así.  
Su caminaba se iba haciendo más larga, hasta que llegaron al bosque de Konoha; se adentraron a él, y Lee, sabiendo que era indefenso, se acercó más a Maito Gai. El mayor no decía nada, hasta que por fin llegaron a un río que transitaba por ahí, uno que se conectaba a la aldea.

—Lee, mira a tu alrededor, y dime qué es lo que ves.

Maito se acercó más al río. Se sentó en las rocas que hacían de límite, esperó la respuesta de su alumno.

Rock Lee escudriñó los árboles, algunos animales que pasaban por ahí. Miró a través del agua, vio algunos peces nadar y perderse. Observó a algunas aves que se preparaban para volar, y a otras que estaban en sus nidos. Estaba atardeciendo, y las hojas de los árboles tenían tintes naranjas, como el cielo.

—Veo… diversidad… —logró decir, y Maito sonrió y asintió. Parecía haber dado con la respuesta correcta. —, ¿pero qué más debo ver? No comprendo qué quiere decir, maestro.

—Porque no has visto suficiente. Lee, los animales que has visto, los insectos, los peces, ¿han estado haciendo lo mismo? Las personas que vimos en la aldea, ¿todas desempeñaban un mismo papel?

—No. —Lee contestó enseguida. Creía estar entendiendo lo que le quería decir su profesor. Volvió a sentir miedo. Lee quería ser un ninja, no quería desempeñar ningún otro papel.

—Exacto. Todos tenemos papeles diferentes —Maito se levantó, sacudió un poco el polvo de sus pantalones. Se posicionó frente a Lee, mirándolo a los ojos—. Y tú no tienes que hacer lo que todos hacen, puedes... —Interrumpió sus palabras cuando los ojos de Lee lo miraron con tristeza, cuando algunas lágrimas se asomaban por los grandes orbes negros.

—Pero yo en verdad quiero ser un ninja. Por favor. Sé que puedo serlo, no quiero ser algo más en mi vida —Soltó Lee, apenas pudieron pronunciar esas palabras. Su voz estaba siendo cortada por la desesperación. Se sentía como si estuviese ahogándose en el río.

—Lee… —Suspiró. Se agachó para poder estar a su altura, quedándose en cuclillas. No soportó ver a su alumno llorar. Pasó una de sus manos por las lágrimas que caían en las mejillas de Lee, secándoselas. —Nunca dije que no ibas a ser un ninja —El niño miró al hombre con desconcierto. Si no podía hacer nada de ninjas, ¿cómo iba a ser uno? —. Lee, «_**todos somos genios, pero si juzgas a un pez por su capacidad de trepar árboles, vivirá toda su vida pensando que es un inútil**_».

Lee arrugó la frente. Maito no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por la confusión de su alumno; se reincorporó, estirando sus brazos. Casi al instante de haber hecho eso, acarició la cabeza del niño.

—No eres una ardilla, Lee. Eres un pez. Te enseñaré a nadar, y forjarás tu propio destino —Diciendo esto, empezó a caminar por donde habían llegado. Lee no sabía qué era exactamente lo que había dicho su profesor, pero corrió para alcanzarlo, pensando en esas palabras. Forjar su propio destino era exactamente lo que quería hacer, hacer de él lo que más deseaba en la vida.

Salieron del bosque, y volvieron a caminar por las calles de la aldea. A pesar de que estaba a punto de oscurecer, había todavía mucha gente, aunque muchas ya se estaban preparando para volver a casa. Era hora de que Maito y Lee se separaran y fuesen a sus respectivos hogares.

—Es inútil que sigas con los ninjutsu, Lee. Y no tienes ninguna habilidad para los genjutsu. Así que, a partir de mañana, entrenarás taijutsu, día y noche. Te haré un maestro de eso. Nadie podrá contra ti, ya verás. —Maito le sonrió entre dientes, guiñó uno de sus ojos y levantó el pulgar derecho, haciendo la pose del _chico bueno_. A Lee le dio gracia este gesto, y lo imitó. Todas sus preocupaciones se habían disipado.

Al día siguiente, Lee había llegado con un corte idéntico al de Maito Gai, y Maito le había regalado un traje que era idéntico al de él. Lee era como una copia en miniatura de Gai. Y Lee descubrió que podía ser bueno para algo, algo que le deleitaba y con lo que podía seguir un camino ninja.

.

_❝ grandes hombres surgen de rocas_.❞

_._

Maito estaba cada vez más cansado, y la llama de la juventud de la que tanto había presumido se estaba apagando, pero no perdía la oportunidad de alardear de ella. Seguía usando su traje verde, y seguía haciendo misiones con éxito. Y siempre recordaba a su mejor alumno, y a veces se reunía todo el equipo, para contar sus proezas.

Todos habían crecido. Maito miró con nostalgia su té, y no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayese a éste. Estaba feliz. Todos se habían convertido en herreros.

* * *

* _Los uno_, porque el equipo de Gai era el Equipo 1. Me parece que en el anime son el equipo tres.

No estaba muy segura, pero creo que la frase le iba muy bien a la situación por la que vivió Lee, pero quería interpretarla desde Gai. Espero que les agrade. Nunca había escrito algo con este personaje.

Las críticas son bienvenidas. Gracias por leer.


End file.
